Der große Abflug
Der große Abflug '''(auch: '''Migration) ist die 23te Episode der achten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Die Oberärzte besprechen, welche der Assistenzärzte gehen und welche bleiben werden. Die meisten haben sich noch nicht entschieden, nur Arizona verkündet stolz, dass Alex auf jeden Fall hier bleibt. Außerdem erinnert Owen seine Kollegen, dass einige bald nach Boise fliegen werden, um bei der Trennung siamesischer Zwillinge zu helfen. Meredith und Derek streiten sich: Er will nach Boston gehen, sie nicht. Alex erfährt plötzlich, dass er einen seiner Prüfer so beeindruckt hat, dass dieser extra für ihn eine Stelle im hoch angesehenen Johns Hopkins Hospital freigemacht hat. Für diese sensationelle Chance erntet Alex noch etwas Unerwartetes oben drauf: eine Umarmung von Cristina. Owen ist nicht begeistert, dass nun auch Alex seinen Weggang plant, und muss tiefer ins Budget greifen, um Alex einen Anreiz zum Bleiben zu bieten. Mark berichtet Derek, dass er in einer Beziehungskrise steckt, weil Lexie ihm ihre Liebe gestanden hat. Julia kann ihm alles geben, was er möchte, doch er liebt Lexie, die was ganz anderes möchte als er. Ben hat für Bailey einen besonderen Tag geplant, doch Bailey muss ihn enttäuschen, denn sie wird ins Krankenhaus zu einem Patienten gerufen, der Würmer im Körper hat, die an seinen Eingeweiden nagen. Nachdem Ben immer wieder auf das Kreuzworträtsel angespielt hat, welches er heute mit ihr lösen wollte, flippt Bailey im OP aus. Sie schnappt sich das Kreuzworträtsel, um es mitten im OP zu lösen. Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass Ben das Kreuzworträtsel extra für sie entworfen hat und darin eine besondere Frage versteckt ist: "Willst du mich heiraten?". Bailey, Meredith und Derek sind vollkommen sprachlos. Nick weilt noch immer im Seattle Grace, will aber die Operation, die sein Leben um einige Monate verlängern könnte, nicht machen lassen, weil er seine restliche Zeit nicht im Krankenhaus verbringen will. Arizona geht ihm aus dem Weg. Callie redet ihr ins Gewissen: Wenn sie keine Überzeugungsarbeit leistet, wird Nick sterben. Arizona kann Nick tatsächlich zur OP überreden. Während des Eingriffs wird jedoch klar, dass es keine Möglichkeit mehr gibt, Nicks Leben zu verlängern. Arizona muss sich von ihrem Freund verabschieden. Verzweifelt bittet sie Callie, sie niemals zu verlassen. Teddys Versuche, Cristina den Verbleib in Seattle schmackhaft zu machen, zeigen keinerlei Erfolg. Teddy ahnt, dass dies etwas mit Owen zu tun hat, und bittet ihn um eine Erklärung. Owen gesteht ihr daraufhin, dass er Cristina betrogen hat und diese nicht Teddy, sondern ihn verlässt. Cristina fällt dieser Schritt allerdings nicht leicht. Sie geht zu Owen und schläft mit ihm, sagt ihm aber danach, dass sie gehen wird. Mehrere der Ärzte machen sich für den Flug nach Boise bereit. Arizona erfährt von Alex' Überlegungen, ans Johns Hopkins Hospital zu wechseln, und ist so wütend, dass sie ihn nicht nach Boise fliegen lässt, sondern seinen Platz einnimmt. Vor dem Start des Fluges teilen sich Meredith und Cristina ihre Entscheidungen mit: Meredith geht nach Boston, Cristina an die Mayo Clinic nach Minnesota. Unterdessen betrinkt sich April in der Bar. Jackson kommt zu ihr und versucht sie zu trösten, doch sie will sein Mitleid nicht und stürmt davon. Meredith, Cristina, Derek, Arizona, Mark und Lexie sitzen im Privatflieger nach Boise. Alles scheint in Ordnung, doch wenig später liegen die Trümmer des Flugzeugs in einem Wald verteilt. Meredith liegt blutend und bewusstlos am Boden. Musik *'Sexy and I Know It '''von ''LMFAO *'Stone of Suffering '''von ''Get Set Go *'Lightsick '''von ''Zola Jesus *'Graveyard '''von ''Feist Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Migration bezieht sich auf einen Song von Wintersleep. Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Alexandra Caroline Grey * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Kim Raver als Dr.Teddy Oldman Trivia *Bevor sie nach Boise fliegen, sagt Meredith zu Cristina: "Sieh dir Alex an. Er zeigt uns wie man's macht. Er geht ans Hopkins.". Cristina antwortet sarkastisch: "Wenn Robbins den Armen so lange Leben lässt.". Arizona hat dann seinen Platz eingenommen, was vielleicht sein Leben gerettet hat. Also wäre Arizona der Grund, warum Alex noch lebt. Intro Es gibt da diese Vögel, eine Art Schwalbe, glaub ich. Jeden September verlassen tausende dieser Vögel das verregnete Seattle, um in Mexiko zu überwintern. Diese Tiere sind nicht dumm und jedes Jahr versammeln sich überall in Seattle Menschenmengen, um Bier zu trinken und den Abflug der Schwärme zu beoachten. Sie nennen es "Den großen Abflug". Outro Ich weiß nicht, wie die Vögel das machen. Sie fliegen tausende von Meilen, ohne sich zu verirren, ohne gegen Fensterscheiben zu knallen, ohne von Katzen gefressen zu werden. Aber jedes Frühjahr sind sie wieder da. Ich nehme an, sie kehren zu dem zurück, was sie kennen. Sie sagen, es sei ein toller Anblick, wenn sie wegfliegen. Sie sagen, man würde tatsächlich den Augenblick erkennen, in dem die Vögel auf irgendein mysteröses Signal hin, alle gleichzeitig beschließen, fortzufliegen. Tja, vielleicht hab ich also was verpasst. Egal, dann eben nächstes Jahr. Zitate *Meredith: Cristina, ich hab mich entschieden! *Cristina: Wirklich? *Meredith: Du gehst nach Stanford! *Cristina: Oh, du hast für mich entschieden! *Meredith: Es kommt nich in Frage, dass du an die Columbia gehst und Mayo ist in Minnesota! Ich bitte dich! Und da wir hier bleiben, wäre Stanford relativ nah. Du kommst rauf, ich komm mit Zola runter. Wir besaufen uns am Wochenende. Okay, vielleicht komm ich lieber ohne Zola. *Teddy: Hey, da bist du ja! Willst noch irgendwas besprechen wegen der Zwillinge, bevor du zum Boise fliegst? *Cristina: Ah nein, ich bin bereit. *Teddy: Ganz sicher? Du wirst von uns nämlich die einzige Kardio-Thorax-Chirurgin sein, die dabei ist, was schon etwas ziemlich Besonderes ist. Wann schickt eine Oberärztin seinen Schützling schon allein los? Aber das zeigt einfach, wie viel Vertrauen ich in dich hab! *Cristina: Na ja, weißt du, ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden. *Teddy: Ich weiß, ja! Aber denk doch mal an alles, was du tun könntest, wenn du bei uns bleibst! Das wird spannend, Yang! Ich bin stolz auf dich! *Meredith: Du hast ihr noch nicht mal gesagt, dass du weggehst? *Cristina: Ich hab ja noch nicht entschieden, wo ich hingehe. *Meredith: Hast du grade getan! Stanford!! *Alex: Hopkins!! *Cristina: Nein, Hopkins ist nicht im Rennen! *Alex: Ich rede nicht von dir, von mir!! Hopkins! Hopkins will mich! Hopkins will mich!! *Cristina: Johns Hopkins? Das Krankenhaus? *Meredith: Alex, wie... *Cristina: Nicht Hopkins, die Kühlschrankfirma? *Alex: Ich hab den Leiter der Chirurgie bei den Prüfungen angeschnauzt und ich schätze das hat ihn beeindruckt. *Cristina: Dann wissen die, dass du 'n Knall hast? *Alex: Das wissen die ganz genau und sie wollen mich!! Hopkins will mich!! *Meredith: Das überrascht mich gar nicht! *Cristina: Ich bin 100% überrascht! Hey (umarmt ihn) Gut gemacht, Teufelsbrut! *Derek: Wie geht es Julia? Hast du sie schon geschwängert? *Mark: Nein, ich wär bereit gewesen, aber dann hat Lexie... Sie hat gesagt, dass sie mich liebt. *Derek: Ohhh, was hast du gesagt? *Mark: Danke für deine Aufrichtigkeit. *Derek: Danke für deine Aufrichtigkeit?? *Mark: Was hätt ich denn machen sollen? *Derek: Oh, ich weiß nicht, sie küssen!? *Mark: Julia ist 'n paar Tage weg und ich betrüge niemanden. In der Regel. Ich finde, dass ich es beiden schuldig bin. Ich will es diesmal nicht vermasseln, okay? Julia möchte mir alles geben, was ich will, aber ich bin in Lexie verliebt, die was ganz anderes will als ich! *Callie: Oh, ist die süß! Es muss nett sein, hier zu arbeiten, mit all den süßen Babys. *Arizona: Ja. *Callie: Und stirbt sie jetzt grade? Denn Nick schon! Du weißt, wer Nick ist? Der beste Freund deines Bruders. Dein Spezi, der grade vor einer OP weglaufen will, die sein Leben retten könnte, nur weil du dich nicht überwinden und ihm verzeihen kannst, dass er so spät zu dir gekommen ist! *Arizona: Callie... *Callie: Ich versteh's nicht! Du siehst tagtäglich wie Kinder sterben. Als ich auf der Kippe stand, hast du mich auch nicht verlassen und jetzt fragt dein bester Freund nach dir! Bitte versuch dich zusammenzureißen, bevor Nick verschwindet. Denn wenn er jetzt geht, ist er ganz weg. Sie stirbt doch nicht, oder? *Arizona: Nein! *Callie: Okay, gut. *''(Aprils Handy klingelt)'' April: 22, das ist New York. *Cristina: Geh ran! *April: Man kriegt nur 'ne Absage, wenn man sich auch meldet. *Cristina: (Nimmt das Handy, geht ran und verstellt ihre Stimme) Hier spricht April Kepner! *April: Cristina! *Cristina: Oh wirklich? Okay, ja ist gut. Oh mein Gott, okay! Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein! Nein, ich danke Ihnen! *April: Sie haben mich nicht abgelehnt? *Cristina: Doch haben sie! Ich dachte nur, dass du so reagierst, wenn dir jemand sagt, dass er dich nicht will. *Alex: Hey, willst du meine Fritten, Apes? *April: Nicht wenn's Mitleids-Fritten sind! *Alex: Schmecken genauso! *Jackson: Hey, du hast noch Case Western und Seattle. Es wird sich schon noch was finden. *Cristina: Und Jackson, was denkt Sloan über Toulaine? *Jackson: Er scheint weder dafür noch dagegen zu sein.'' (Lexie steht auf und geht weg)'' Ich glaube er hat irgendwas. Er wirkt ziemlich verstört, aber was weiß ich. Ich war in den letzten Tagen selbst ganz verwirrt. *''(Aprils Handy klingelt)'' Cristina: 216, Cleveland! *Meredith: Vielleicht ist Case Western schlauer als die anderen! *''(Cristina hält ihr das Handy hin, April schüttelt den Kopf) ''Cristina: Hier ist Kepner! Ach ja gut, wissen Sie was? Ich bin eine saugute Chirurgin und ich hätte ihre arschlangweilige Abteilung auf Trab gebracht! Also Pech für Sie! Fahren Sie zur Hölle!! *Bailey: Weißt du was? In Ordnung, machen wir's jetzt gleich! Gib mir das verdammte Rätsel! *Ben: Vergiss es einfach! *Bailey: Oh nein, niemand vergisst hier irgendwas! Wo ist Dr. Warrens Tasche? *Ben: Miranda... *Bailey: Oh, da ist sie ja! *Derek: Genau deshalb arbeitet man nicht mit seiner Freundin zusammen. *Meredith: Ich hab Sie gewarnt! *Bailey: Und da ist das Rätsel! Och, das wird bestimmt toll! Viel besser als die einmalige Chance einen knochenfressenden Parasiten zu sehen! Schön, 1 senkrecht. *Ben: Dr. Bailey! *Bailey: Nein, nein, ohne deine Hilfe! Das ist so spannend! Dafür lebe ich doch! Mal sehen, peruanische Gebirgskette. Oh Anden, 5, aha. Äh, Planet mit Wasser, 4 Buchstaben. Ah, Mars! Logisch. Ah, weiße Soße, ähh weiß... Oh Remoulade! *Ben: Hör auf! *Bailey: Was, nein! Ich bin grade so schön drin! Das kann nicht das Sonntagsrätsel sein! Das ist viel zu einfach! Was jetzt? Oh hey, das hier. 21, diagonal: Meine Frage an dich. *Ben: Ich bitte dich, das wegzulegen. *Derek: Ich fand das war sehr freundlich, Dr. Bailey. *Bailey: Nein, nein, nein! Wenn er nicht bekommt was er will, kaut er tagelang darauf rum, wie auf einem zähen Stück Fleisch! Wir machen das Kreuzworträtsel! Was ist meine Frage an dich? Das sind viele Buchstaben. Mhh, oh vielleicht ein Sprichwort. Meine Frage an dich. Hat jemand 'ne Idee? *Meredith: Wie viele Buchstaben? *Bailey: Äh, 2, 11, 19! *Derek: 19 Buchstaben? *Ben: 20! *Bailey: Nein, ich hab's vor mir. Es sind 19. *Ben: Nein, es sind 20. Zähl nochmal nach! *Bailey: Hab ich doch grade! Hast du vielleicht Röntgenaugen und siehst was von da hinten? *Ben: "Willst du mich heiraten?", das ist meine Frage an dich! Und der Grund, warum das Rätsel so einfach ist, ist weil es von mir ist! Ich hab zwei Monate dafür gebraucht. Ganz zu Schweigen von der Arbeit, eine gute Kopie der New York Times hinzukriegen. Willst: 6. Du: 8. Mich: 12. Heiraten! Macht 20. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 8 Episode